


Hundetage

by Jamage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Magic, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamage/pseuds/Jamage
Summary: Dass man Loki besser nicht verärgern sollte, ist eigentlich allen klar. Was nicht bedeutet das Tony es deswegen schafft die Klappe zu halten. Die Rache des Tricksters allerdings ist eher kreativer Natur und nichts womit Tony gerechnet hätte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> mir wurde gesagt, dass sich das hier nach pre-slash frostiron liest...  
> das war nicht meine absicht und ich weiß auch nicht woher diese meinung kommt, aber für alle fälle warn ich mal vor :P  
> viel spaß beim lesen  
> jam

Hundetage

Lokis irres Gelächter klang seltsam in Tonys Ohren wieder. Winselnd kauerte er sich zusammen und legte die Ohren, eines schwarz, eines weiß flach an. Erst mit Verspätung registrierte Tonys Gehirn, was für ein Geräusch da gerade aus seiner Kehle gekommen war. 

„Oh Fuck.“ Doch anstelle der Worte erklang lediglich ein verärgertes Knurren. Tony schüttelte den Kopf. Loki war für den Moment vergessen. Leise japsend rappelte Tony sich ungeschickt auf.  
Vier schwarz-weiße Pfoten fanden sich mit der neuen Position mehr als nur überfordert, während Tony mit offenem Maul auf seine Hände beziehungsweise Vorderpfoten herabstarrte.

„Heilige Scheiße.“ Ein hohes Fiepen drang zwischen Tonys zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und wieder legte er die Ohren an, den Schwanz fest zwischen die Hinterbeine geklemmt. Oh Gott. Er hatte einen Schwanz und wahrscheinlich konnte er sogar damit wedeln, was für ein Alptraum. 

Wieder ertönte das schrille Lachen, das seinen empfindlichen Ohren so gar nicht gut tat und Tony verdrängte, für einen verächtlichen Blick in Richtung des nun offenbar völlig übergeschnappten Tricksters, die Tatsache, dass er im Moment viel zu viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hund hatte.

Tonys Verstand raste durch mögliche Erklärungen für seine momentane vierbeinige Lage, doch abgesehen von Magie verwarf er jede einzelne innerhalb von Sekunden. Die Tatsache, dass Mr. Magic persönlich sich gerade vor Lachen über Tonys weiße Ledercouch wälzte, bestärkte seine Hypothese nur noch.

Tony knurrte unwillkürlich beim Gedanken an Magie. Er hasste Magie. Leidenschaftlich. Auch wenn Brucie hundert Mal beteuern mochte, dass Magie nur Wissenschaft auf einem Niveau war, dass der Menschheit noch unbegreiflich war. Tony scherte sich nicht darum was genau Magie war. Ihn interessierte im Augenblick nur weshalb er gerade auf den Teppich haarte und gegen das Verlangen ankämpfen musste Loki an die Gurgel zu springen. 

Ein Knurren aus der Richtung, in der sich nur Augenblicke zuvor noch der Rest von Tonys Team befunden hatte, ließ das selbsterklärte Genie aufschauen. 

Steve und Natascha hatten nebeneinander auf der Couch gesessen und abwechselnd Todesblicke in Richtung Tony abgefeuert, wann immer der sich über irgendwelche Ungereimtheiten in dem Film ausließ, den ausgerechnet Bucky ausgesucht hatte. Als würde dieses Fossil irgendetwas von guter Unterhaltung verstehen. 

Auf besagter Couch kauerten zwei Hunde. Für eine genauere Klassifikation fehlte Tony das nötige Wissen, doch er hatte den nagenden Verdacht, dass er schon mehr als einen der blonden Köter, der wohl Steves hündisches Gegenstück war, denn auf keinen Fall würde sich Nat in etwas derartig plumpes verwandeln, als Blindenhunde auf der Straße gesehen hatte.

Wenn seine Hypothese der Wahrheit entsprach, dann war Natascha wohl der schlanke, schwarze Hund mit den ellenlangen Beinen, der sich sichtlich gelangweilt über die Armlehne der Couch flätzte und sich von der Situation offenbar nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken ließ. Jepp eindeutig Tonys Lieblingsspionin. 

Steve dagegen stieß erneut ein Knurren aus und in Tony keimte der Wunsch sich auf den Rücken zu werfen und seine Kehle zu präsentieren. Im Leben nicht. 

Unwillig schüttelte er seinen schwarz-weißen Kopf und ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den Raum wandern.

Ein Scheppern erklang und Tony sah einen weiteren blonden Hund. Dieser um einiges flauschiger als Steve, aber vom Gesamteindruck ähnlich. Offenbar war er beim Versuch sich auf Loki zu stürzen geradewegs durch den Trickster hindurchgesprungen, der sich, wie üblich, als eine seiner Illusionen herausstellte und mit voller Wucht gegen die zweite Couch gekracht. Ganz eindeutig Thor.

Das nervtötende Gelächter erklang nun aus Richtung der Wohnzimmertür durch die Loki gerade verschwand. Nun immerhin hatte Tony nun die Möglichkeit sich mit seiner neuen, vierbeinigen Situation auseinander zu setzen, bevor er sich auf die Jagd nach dem selbsternannten König der Streiche im Avengers-Tower machte. 

Tony machte einen weiteren Versuch seine vier Pfoten dazu zu bringen sich halbwegs würdevoll zu bewegen, wobei er den Eindruck hatte eher durch die Gegend zu taumeln. Na hoffentlich wurde das mit etwas Übung einfacher. Halt. Kommando zurück. Hoffentlich würde das hier nicht lange genug anhalten um sich daran zu gewöhnen. 

Natascha gab ein leises Wuff von sich, während Steve seine gesträubten Nackenhaare anlegte und missmutig seine eigenen Pfoten musterte. Nun immerhin war Tony nicht der einzige, der mit der neuen Situation überfordert war. 

Thor jaulte leise, was Tony dazu brachte zu ihm hinüber zu tappen und ihm freundschaftlich über die Wange zu lecken. Urg. Hundeverhalten war seltsam. Über das Gefühl von Fell auf seiner Zunge wollte Tony ganz bestimmt nicht weiter nachdenken, wobei er sich im Geiste notierte mit mindestens einer kompletten Flasche Mundwasser zu gurgeln, sobald er wieder über ein paar Daumen verfügte.  
Thor schien für einen Moment überrascht dann wedelte er halbherzig mit dem Schwanz. Tony dagegen hätte sich gern eine Hand vors Gesicht geschlagen, doch offenbar übernahmen seine neuen Instinkte im Moment die Entscheidungen für ihn.

Erst als Steve wenig elegant von der Couch plumpste, erinnerte Tony sich daran, dass ursprünglich auch Bucky Teil der Filmnacht gewesen war. Nicht dass er den Ex-Winter Soldier besonders vermisste, doch es war immer besser zu wissen, wo der Teilzeitzombie sich gerade befand und vor allem welcher Teil von Barnes gerade am Steuer saß. 

Suchend sah Tony sich um und hob schnüffelnd die Nase. Die Gerüche warfen Tony beinahe um, so intensiv war der Gestank der Ledercouchgarnitur zusammen mit dem scharfen Putzmittel, das irgendjemand verwendet haben musste um die Spuren der Haselnusscreme-Schlacht vom Morgen zu beseitigen. 

Thor an seiner Seite roch freundlich, wenn auch ein wenig nach Kabelbrand. Auch Steve und Natascha konnte Tonys Nase spielend ausmachen. Beide angenehm wobei Natascha irgendwie einladender roch. 

Steve dagegen stieß irgendetwas in Tony an über das der Ingenieur lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. Denn irgendwie kam gerade der Drang in ihm auf gegen die Couch zu pinkeln. Urg. Es gab mehr als einen Grund, weshalb der Turm haustierfreie Zone war. 

Ein weiterer Geruch zog in Tonys Nase. Dieser irgendwie kitzlig und grün. Ganz ohne Zweifel Lokis. Tony nieste und stolperte einen halben Schritt zurück. Ein glucksendes Bellen erklang aus Steves Richtung und Tony warf einen herablassenden Blick in Richtung des blonden Hundes. 

Jetzt da der Captain sich auf dem Boden befand und seine Beine sortiert hatte, fiel Tony ein wo er diese Sorte Vierbeiner schon einmal gesehen hatte. In einem Film auf den Pepper vor einiger Zeit bestanden hatte. Marley & Ich. Der unerzogene Köter darin hatte genauso verschmitzt dreingeschaut wie Hunde-Steve.

Erneut riss Tony sich innerlich am Riemen statt in Richtung des freundlich wedelnden Labradors zu laufen und ihn zum Spielen aufzufordern. Irgendwo musste Mr. Gedächtnisverlust schließlich auch noch herumlungern.

Das Rätsel löste sich für Tony als ein bedrohliches Knurren aus Richtung der Kücheninsel ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass gerade der Fahrstuhl gepiepst und seine Türen geöffnet hatte.  
Ein langbeiniger, rotbrauner Hund, der aussah als wäre ihm schlecht, stolperte an der Seite von niemand anderem als Clint Barton persönlich aus dem Aufzug. Nur um sich Sekunden später einem riesigen Schäferhund mit bedrohlich gefletschten Zähnen und einem silbrig glänzenden Vorderlauf gegenüberzusehen. Immerhin bewies Loki bei jedem seiner Streiche eine gewisse Liebe zum Detail.  
„Ganz ruhig Großer.“, murmelte Clint und zog sich einen halben Schritt in Richtung des Aufzugs zurück.

Ein Winseln drang aus der Kehle des rotbraunen Hundes, der sich schutzsuchend an Clints Beine drängte. Und vielleicht war es Tonys Einbildung, doch er hatte das Gefühl einen Hauch grün um die Nase des neuen Hundes zu sehen.

Bucky stieß ein weiteres Grollen aus, das Tonys Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ und ihn für den Moment hinter der Couch in Deckung gehen ließ. Steve dagegen handelte wie üblich ohne lange nachzudenken und warf sich auf den Schäferhund. 

Für einen Moment regte sich niemand im Raum während die beiden Hunde sich im Staub wälzten, knurrten und wann immer einer von beiden es schaffte einen Biss oder Schlag anzubringen, aufjaulten. Dann entspannte sich die Situation als Natasha ein amüsiertes Wuff ausstieß und den schmalen Kopf auf ihre eleganten Vorderpfoten bettete.

„Ok will noch wer Popcorn?“, erklang Clints Stimme nun von der Rückenlehne der Couch und Tony schnaubte zustimmend. Irgendwie war ihm klar, dass sich die Atmosphäre des Kampfes verändert hatte auch wenn er nicht wirklich sagen konnte wieso. 

Steve und Bucky schienen nun eher miteinander zu spielen. Tony legte den Kopf schief als Steve den kleineren Schäferhund am Boden festnagelte, ihm ins Gesicht hechelte nur um anschließend zurück zu springen und heftig zu wedeln. 

Nun war es an Bucky zu schnauben, sich den Staub aus dem Fell zu schütteln und dann die nächste Runde des Wettkampfs einzuläuten.

Thor stieß ein heißeres Bellen aus und stürzte sich ebenfalls ins Getümmel, während Nat nur die Augen verdrehte und ihren Kopf unter Clints Hand stieß, der geistesabwesend anfing sie hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

„Tja Bruce. Es sieht so aus als wärst du nicht schuld an dieser Hundenummer.“, stellte Clint fest und Tony warf einen weiteren Blick auf den neuesten Hund im Raum. Der ließ den Kopf hängen und sah  
aus als suche er nach dem nächsten Mauseloch.

„Nein, Mr. Barton. Es sieht ganz danach aus als sei Mr. Loki für diesen Schlammassel verantwortlich.“, erklang nun zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Zaubers JARVIS Stimme. Tony schnaubte und trat an Bruce Seite um seinem Science-Bro aufmunternd über die Ohren zu lecken. 

Der sah zu ihm auf und erwiderte die Geste bevor er sichtlich bestürzt einen Schritt zurückwich. 

Tony verdrehte die Augen, offenbar war er nicht der Einzige hier, dessen neue Instinkte ihn zu unüberlegten Entscheidungen verleiteten. 

Am liebsten hätte Tony jetzt angefangen mit Jarvis darüber zu debattieren, wie man Loki am besten dazu bringen könnte dem Hundezauber ein Ende zu machen. Doch anscheinend waren seine neuen Stimmbänder nicht wirklich dafür geeignet sinnvolle Gespräche zu führen. 

Nat auf der anderen Seite schien kaum Probleme damit zu haben sich verständlich auszudrücken, denn auf einmal jaulte Clint erschrocken auf. Tony wirbelte herum und sah wie die schwarze Hündin einen bedeutungsschweren Blick in Richtung der raufenden Hunde warf bevor sie scheinbar zur Entschuldigung über die Hand des Bogenschützen leckte, auf der noch deutlich die Abdrücke ihrer Zähne sichtbar waren.

„Ist ja gut, altes Mädchen. Kein Grund grob zu werden.“, murmelte Clint bevor er einen durchdringenden Pfiff ausstieß, der Tonys Ohren klingeln ließ und die beiden Super Soldaten sowie den ansässigen Donnergott in null Komma nichts zur Ordnung rief. 

Steve ließ sich hechelnd auf seinen Hinterpfoten nieder und sah Clint aufmerksam an, während Thor sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen ließ. Bucky dagegen machte den Eindruck sich in seiner Haut –Pardon, in seinem Fell- nicht recht wohl zu fühlen. 

„Ok Jungs. Was habt ihr diesmal angestellt um Loki aufzuwiegeln?“ Tony verdrehte erneut die Augen. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Clint damals als Thor mit seinem kleinen Bruder im Turm aufgetaucht war, besagten Trickster am liebsten aus dem Fenster geworfen hätte, war er jetzt entschieden zu oft auf Seiten des Lügengottes. Vermutlich lag das daran, dass Loki versprochen hatte seine Magie von Barton fern zu halten und bisher hatte er dieses Versprechen ausnahmslos gehalten.

„Sir, vielleicht wäre es hilfreich sich die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt anzusehen.“, meldete sich JARVIS, hilfreich wie immer zu Wort.

„Gute Idee, lass sehen.“ Clint ließ sich neben Natascha aufs Sofa fallen und richtete seinen Blick auf den überdimensionierten Fernseher auf dem noch immer Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen zu sehen war, obwohl niemand dem Film mehr Beachtung schenkte. 

Tony beobachtete wie JARVIS den Kanal wechselte und die Minuten abspielte, die kurz vor Lokis Zauber aufgenommen worden sein mussten.

„Ich bitte euch. Magie ist vorne und hinten unlogisch. Wenn diese möchtegern Mary Poppins sich in eine Katze verwandeln würde, müsste sie zumindest dieselbe Masse haben wie vorher.“, hörte Tony sich selbst nörgeln, während Steve ihm einen seiner Captain-America-ist -nicht-begeistert-Blicke zuwarf. 

„Ach ja?“, erwiderte Loki grinsend und schnipste mit den Fingern. Für einen Moment erschien der Bildschirm weiß, dann konnte Tony einen lachenden Loki und fünf Hunde erkennen bevor die Aufzeichnung stoppte.

Die Blicke des gesamten Raumes waren auf Tony gerichtet, der die Ohren zurück legte und die Lefzen zurückzog. Man durfte jawohl noch auf physikalische Ungereimtheiten in Fantasy-Filmen aufmerksam machen.

„Oh Mann Tony. Du und deine große Klappe.“ Offenbar genoss Clint es sichtlich der einzige im Raum zu sein, der noch blöde Kommentare machen konnte. Tony rümpfte die Nase um verzog sich wieder hinter die Couch. Sollte der Rest der Gang doch selber sehn wie sie aus diesem haarigen Dilemma wieder herauskamen, er würde sich bestimmt nicht die Schuld an diesem Zauberkram zuschieben lassen. 

Bruce winselte leise und folgte Tony hinter die Couch. Wenigstens sein Laborpartner hielt zu ihm. 

Kurz darauf erklang ein rumpelndes Geräusch als Thor seinen großen Schädel ebenfalls zwischen Couch und Wand quetschte um Tony offenbar in einer aufmunternden Geste über den Kopf zu schlecken. Urg. Hundesabber im Gesicht.

Tony schüttelte sich und stieß ein leises Wuff aus bevor er sich zusammennahm und sein selbstgewähltes Exil wieder verließ.

Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass Clint inzwischen auf dem Boden lag und sich mit Händen und Füßen die schwarze Hündin vom Hals hielt, die seinen Kommentar offenbar genauso wenig lustig gefunden hatte wie Tony selbst.

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr euren Spaß?“, erklang da Lokis honigsamtene Stimme. Anscheinend war der Lügenschmied irgendwann im Laufe der letzten Minuten ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt und beobachtete nun amüsiert wie Nat betont unbeeindruckt von ihrem gemaßregelten Zwillings-Spion herunterstieg um sich elegant neben Steve niederzulassen.

„Hey Lokes. Alles fit?“, meldete sich der Bogenschütze vom Boden und winkte dem Trickster zu bevor er sich aufrappelte und Nat einen Blick, der Rache versprach zuwarf. Loki selbst schien diese Frage nicht mit einer Antwort würdigen zu wollen. Stattdessen stellte er mit einer lässigen Handbewegung das umgestürzte Sofa wieder auf und ließ sich unter den wachsamen Blicken des gesamten Rudels darauf nieder.

Natascha stieß ein einziges Bellen aus und Clint hob schicksalsergeben die Hände.

„Nicht dass ich den Zirkus hier nicht zu schätzen wüsste.“, begann er und zwinkerte Tony zu. „Aber ich glaube die Anderen würden ganz gerne wieder auf zwei Beinen laufen. Also was willst du diesmal?“  
Oh Mann. Wieder hätte Tony sich gern eine Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen, oder wahlweise ein Glas Scotch geext. Natürlich wollte Loki irgendetwas. Nur ihn dazu aufzufordern mit der Sprache rauszurücken, war nicht gerade die schlauste Variante um dahinter zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich würde der Trickster jetzt etwas Unmögliches oder extrem Erniedrigendes von Clint verlangen.

„Oh. So viele Möglichkeiten.“ Das Funkeln in Lokis Augen gefiel Tony nicht im Geringsten. Auch nicht die Art wie der schlanke Gott sich nach vorne beugte und nachdenklich mit den Fingern über sein Kinn strich. „Wie wäre es mit etwas Klassischem.“

„Sorry. Meine Seele gehört mir.“, antwortete Clint noch bevor Tonys Gehirn mit all den Möglichkeiten fertig war, die Loki als klassisch bezeichnen könnte.

Loki kicherte leise. „Oh wie Schade. Nun denn. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem Kuss?“

Clint sah in Anbetracht dieses Vorschlages ehrlich erschrocken aus. Dann wandte er sich an Natascha.

„Sorry. Hab alles versucht. Ihr bleibt Vierbeiner.“ Und noch bevor die schwarze Hündin, oder sonst jemand sich dazu äußern konnte, war Clint verschwunden. Vermutlich in einen der Lüftungsschächte, die Tony, trotz seiner regelmäßigen Drohungen noch immer nicht vermint hatte.

Wieder erklang Lokis schallendes Gelächter. Diesmal jedoch hatte Tony die Nase voll. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, hüpfte er zu Loki auf die Couch und schleckte dem Trickster einmal quer übers Gesicht.

Völlig überrumpelt starrte Loki ihn an, bevor Tony sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund fuhr.

„JARVIS Penthouse, ich brauch Zahnpasta, jede Menge Zahnpasta. Und du“, er deutete anklagend auf den Magier, der noch immer mit halboffenem Mund und schreckgeweiteten Augen auf dem Sofa saß, umgeben von fünf ziemlich menschlichen und deutlich angefressenen Avengern. „Du solltest es besser wissen, als Forderungen so allgemein zu formulieren. Pepper würde den Boden mit dir aufwischen.“ 

Sehr zu Tonys Zufriedenheit schlossen sich die Fahrstuhltüren im richtigen Moment. JARVIS sei Dank. 

„Sir, darf ich noch anmerken, dass sie einen ausgesprochen –und ich zitiere hier Miss Potts- süßen Border Collie abgegeben haben?“

„Ich bin nicht süß.“, schoss Tony zurück, dann fiel ihm etwas anderes auf. „Du hast Pepper von diesem Fiasko erzählt?“

Tony war sich sicher, dass JARVIS sich vor Lachen biegen würde, wenn er nur dazu in der Lage wäre.

„Sicher Sir. Jemand musste schließlich beurteilen, ob Hilfe von außen von Nöten war.“

Tony stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Bei seinem Glück würde Pepp sich jetzt einen Hundewelpen wünschen.


End file.
